sweet Talk
by sugantea
Summary: Happy New Year! Taehyung tiga tahun ngerayain tahun baru sendirian di dalam kamar nonton kembang api. Tahun ini sedikit lebih beda karena Jimin video call dan having a sweet talk with him... and give him a sweet surprise, for sure! [Taehyung x Jimin] [MinV both Vmin]


Genap tiga tahun Taehyung merayakan tahun baru sendirian. Sebetulnya dia pergi minum dan karaoke dengan teman-teman kampusnya, tapi rasanya tetap sendirian. Taehyung mungkin punya banyak teman, tetapi tak ada yang bisa Taehyung jadikan teman yang betul-betul dekat seperti ketika ia sekolah dulu. Rasanya berbeda. Pertemanan di kampus sedikit lebih mengerikan untuknya, hidup itu kompetisi, dan jika kau ingin lulus kuliah, tak bisa andalkan teman. Beda dengan sekolah yang akan korbankan apa pun untuk solidaritas.

Jadinya Taehyung merasa kosong meski sudah bersenang-senang rayakan pergantian tahun. Karena sejak dulu dia bingung. Iya, bingung. Dia itu umurnya berapa?

Ulang tahun tanggal 30 Desember, hitungan korea sekarang dua puluh. Hitungan aslinya sembilan belas. Budaya Korea setiap tahun baru bertambah umur. Hah... membingungkan.

Bukannya senang, Taehyung betul-betul merana tahun baru kali ini. Sendirian di kamar kos, sudah habiskan dua bungkus mi instan, selesai kerjakan laporan praktikum yang harus dikumpulkan tanggal dua Januari nanti. Dosen itu kadang-kadang keparatnya minta ampun, tapi karena Taehyung ingin lulus jadi ya mau tak mau...

Dia sudah bingung lakukan apa lagi. Tayangan tv memang sedang seru, acara musik spesial tahun baru dan beberapa acara spesial lainnya... tapi karena Buzz tidak tampil dimana pun, dia tak minat nonton. Taehyung hanya ingin nonton Buzz! Dia cinta Min Kyunghoon yang tampan! Paling-paling dia hanya sempat nonton Drama Awards karena ingin lihat Suzy dan Seojun... Taehyung kan ingin cuci mata juga...

"Hmmmm 40 menit lagi ya?"

Taehyung baru saja cek ponselnya. Kemudian meminum air hangatnya sambil menatap ke luar jendela. Dia menunggu di dalam kamarnya. Dia hanya akan nikmati malam pergantian tahun dengan nonton kembang api... dari dalam kamarnya. Taehyung tak suka keramaian. Lagipula dari sini juga kelihatan jelas. Kamar kosnya di lantai dua puluh, sih.

Lalu, ponselnya berdering. Ada panggilan video dari sahabatnya.

"JIMINNNNNNNN!"

Lelaki yang berambut hitam dan mata kecil itu tertawa. "Hai, Tae. Kelihatannya kau senang aku menelponmu," lalu tertawa lagi karena Taehyung dengan polosnya mengangguk dengan wajah lucu dan merengutkan bibir. "Kamu nggak pergi nonton kembang api?"

"Dari dalam kamar kelihatan, kok. Aku kan di lantai dua puluh,"

"Kurasa lihat langsung lebih indah,"

"Ya aku lihat langsung kok. Pakai mata beneran, nggak lihat di tv."

Jimin terbahak lagi karena jawaban sederhana Taehyung yang lucu. "Iya. Nggak apa-apa. Buat dirimu sendiri nyaman, Tae." Kemudian Taehyung mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama padanya, dan Jimin mengerling jahil padanya. "Aku sih tidak perlu lihat kembang api," ia menyunggingkan senyum gantengnya, _"Cukup lihat wajah cantikmu saja cukup buatku."_

"H-Hei, apa-apaan itu!"

Wajah Taehyung memerah. Jimin tergelak.

"Sudah makan?"

"Hmmmm, jangan marah..." Taehyung gigiti bibir. "Aku makan mi instan."

Ekspresi Jimin mengeras, membuat Taehyung cemas. "Aku bilang apa padamu soal menjaga apa yang masuk ke dalam perutmu, hmmm?" ia menghela ketika Taehyung mencicit takut. "Bukannya aku melarang kau makan mi, tapi kau tiga hari lalu juga makan mi, ingat? Aku tidak ada disitu untuk menjaga makanmu, atau kalau kau sakit... makanya aku percayakan dirimu sendiri untuk mengatur segala hal sendiri. Kalau kau nakal begitu aku betulan akan kesana untuk jewer telingamu yang tak pernah dengar nasihatku!"

"Aaaaah, maaf, maaf!" Taehyung melindungi telinganya. Lucu.

"Ya sudah... Terlanjur, kan..."

Taehyung tersenyum lembut. Jimin memang pengertian... "Kamu sudah lakukan kencan buta itu? Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Payah, Taehyung... Aku tak mau lakukan lagi,"

"Aku kan peduli padamu,"

"Kamu sudah lebih dari cukup buatku," Jimin mengetuk layar ponselnya. Seolah ia mengetuk hidung Taehyung, kebiasaannya jika gemas pada lelaki manis itu. "Jangan paksa aku lakukan kencan buta lagi. Aku tak mau, meski kau mohon-mohon dengan aegyeo. Aku tak akan luluh lagi hanya karena wajah lucumu, oke? Kencan buta itu payah, Taehyung. Kau membuatku kesal,"

Taehyung terkikik geli, "Jiyeon suka kamu sejak SD, tahu... Jahat ih."

"Terus? _Aku 'kan sukanya kamu_."

 _Aduh jantungku..._

"Ck! A-Apaan sih, kamu..."

"Senang, 'kan?" Jimin menggodanya lagi dan tergelak. "Aku kangen,"

Taehyung merengut dan mengangguk. "Samaaaaa... Pengen peluk,"

"Ouuuh, tumben?"

"Iiiih! Aku ngomong serius juga!"

"Biasanya gak pernah terus terang soalnya, kamu sukanya kode-kodean."

Taehyung merengut lagi, dan wajahnya merah karena malu.

"Aku ingin datang kesana," kata Jimin.

"Aku juga ingin kamu disini... Sudah lama tidak pulang... Tiga tahun, kan."

 _Tok tok..._

Taehyung menoleh karena pintu kamarnya diketuk. Siapa yang datang bertamu semalam ini, di tahun baru pula. Kenapa dia harus ganggu obrolan intensnya dengan Jimin sih arrrkhgh Taehyung kesal sekali. Jarang-jarang dia video call dengan lelaki ini, keduanya sibuk dan sudah tidak satu kota selama tiga tahun... "Jimin, nanti kutelpon lagi ya... Ada yang datang."

Dia malas sebetulnya. Kalau hanya ingin pinjam korek buat nyalakan kembang api, awas saja! Orang macam apa yang ingin nyalakan kembang api tak modal korek api, huh! Itu pengalaman tahun lalu, sih... Tetangga menyebalkan bernama Jeongguk pernah mengetuk kamarnya untuk pinjam pemantik api untuk nyalakan kembang api, sudah itu tak pernah dikembalikan! Hilang katanya! Tak digantikan pula! Anak SMA jaman sekarang memang begitu, ya?

"Happy New Year..."

Mulut Taehyung menganga lebar, juga bola matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Dia lihat Jimin berdiri gagah di depannya memegang kembang api yang menyala-nyala, tersenyum manis hingga matanya menghilang terhimpit tulang pipi seperti bulan sabit. Manis dan tampan, ah... Taehyung ingin menangis saja.

"Jangan nangis, dong..." Jimin usap sudut matanya. Terkikik.

Taehyung makin deras menangis, "Kok bisa... Kamu..."

"Bisa dong," ia ketuk hidung Taehyung secara nyata, "Aku kan perjuangkan pacarku."

 _ **Hehehehe, iya. Pacar.**_

"Aku kaget, tapi senang... tapi air mataku keluar terus," bicaranya bahkan lucu sekali. Dia terdengar tak bisa kendalikan apa yang ingin diucapkannya. Karena semua rasanya campur aduk. Tiga tahun tak bertemu, tak ada janji apalagi desas-desus, bahkan beberapa detik lalu masih video call dan masih berpikir dia di rumahnya... sekarang Jimin ada di hadapannya dengan wajah tampan yang lelah tapi manis. Bahkan kejutkan ia dengan bawa kembang api yang menyala, tebakannya Jimin masih punya banyak untuk dihabiskan berdua sambil ngobrol. Seperti ketika mereka masih sekolah dulu. "Ayo masuk... Di luar dingin,"

Mereka duduk bersila di bawah lantai. Taehyung seduh teh hijau hangat untuk mereka berdua, Jimin ledek teh seduhannya terasa asin karena air mata Taehyung masuk ke dalamnya. Kemudian ia harus minta ampun karena Taehyung pukul dia sambil menangis manja. Lucu, sih, tapi pukulannya sakit betul. "Ayo nyalakan kembang api,"

"Iyaaa."

Masing-masing pegang satu. "Cantik,"

"Iya, Jimin... Kembang apinya indah sekali. Langitnya juga, tuh."

"Bukan... Wajahmu, Taehyung... Cantik."

"Iiiih, sudah jangan goda aku begitu!"

Jimin menjawil dagu Taehyung, "Sudah lama aku nggak lihat wajahmu langsung, sekarang kamu makin cantik. Kamu perawatan, ya? Apa ini pengaruh Seoul untukmu? Anak kota memang beda, ya?" ia tertawa karena Taehyung mencubit perutnya. "Betul, kamu cantik sekali. Jauh beda dari pertama kita bertemu dan terakhir kamu pergi ke Seoul untuk kuliah... Kamu belum pernah pulang karena selalu lakukan tugas sukarela dan beberapa kegiatan organisasi, sampai aku pikir kamu mungkin sakit karena bekerja seperti robot,"

"Aku oke, Jimin." ia menikmati sentuhan lembut jemari Jimin di wajahnya.

Nyaman... Rasa yang telah ia rindukan begitu lama akhirnya terbayar.

Taehyung menutup mata ketika Jimin mendekat dan cium seluruh wajahnya lambat. Dia nikmati iramanya untuk ia ingat sampai beberapa waktu ke depan. setelah ini Jimin akan pulang ke Daegu... Jadi ia harus nikmati dan ingat sentuhan Jimin padanya. Bagaimana lembut dan manisnya kecupan Jimin di mata, kening, hidung, pipi, bibir, lidah, gigi, dan seluruh wajahnya tanpa cela.

Ah... dia akan rindukan ini semua...

"Happy New Year,"

Taehyung tersenyum, "Happy New Ye –WAAAAAH!"

Jimin tergelak. Sebetulnya Taehyung akan terlihat manis dan romantis untuk balas ucapannya barusan tapi karena ledakan kembang api di luar betul-betul besar, Taehyung spontan berteriak kaget. Lelaki cantik yang polos ini memang kagetan, untung tidak jantungan...

"Jangan tertawakan aku!"

"Soalnya kamu lucu," lalu ia tarik dia dalam satu pelukan panjang.

* * *

 **Tamat.**

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_

 _Happy New Year! Selamat datang 2018!_

 _And here i give you some sweet vmin thing for celebrate this!_

 _Satu; karena ada yang rikues ff vmin (sebetulnya untuk Tae's birthday tapi gak sempet hehe)_

 _Dua; karena ingin aja_

 _Tiga; karena aku kangen vmin-ku_

 _Empat; because you all made my 2017 so i want to give something for my readers hehehehe_

 _I love you so much... so so much..._

 _p.s. yang mau bisa follow ig dan wattpad aku di minvcake_

 _p.s.s. aku mau baca ffnya chimtozzi yang QnA side story tapi gakkuat, tolong!_

 _p.s.s.s. kak my apple pie chimtozzi, ini balasan ff-ku untukmu Sayang..._


End file.
